The present invention relates to a roller for a rotary printing press. The roller is connected by a coupler to a drive mechanism in an eccentric fashion.
An arrangement for the axial back-and-forth movement of an ink roller and having a device for changing the axial lift is disclosed in DE-PS 12 40 888.
The object of the present invention is directed to creating a roller which can be reciprocally moved in the axial direction.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by the provision of a roller which is connected to a drive mechanism by a coupler. The coupler is hingedly seated and is connected eccentrically with the drive mechanism. The number of revolutions of the drive, and the number of revolutions of the roller can be changed in relation to each other.
The advantages which can be achieved by the present invention lie, in particular, in that the lift frequency and/or the lift length can be selectively set during the operation.